


Supernatural OneShots

by lolliepops571



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliepops571/pseuds/lolliepops571
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots that i decided to write  when i get bored. Never wrote a supernatural storybefore so im sorry if they suck. Adios</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This isnt a chapter but its an authors note. I will try to update this as much as i can but i cant make any promises since im new to writing supernatural stories.


	2. Family Matter and Family Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raenix, aka Rae (OFC) Can still hear the conversations between her archangel brothers. Unknown to her, Her brothers can still sense her to. Even after her falling.

Rae POV  
\-----------------------  
I sigh as I sit in a arm chair in the corner of my living room with my feet resting on the table and my laptop open on my lap.   
I rest my head against my hand as i listen to the faint music playing from my head phones that i connected to my laptop to listen to YouTube. That's when i heard it. The sounds of voices from the back of my head. I could faintly hear what they were saying so i paused my song and listened. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Gabriel. My older brother. Yes, I was a archangel, the youngest of the 5 of us. If they were human, they would be around 20-30 years old and i would be 19. 

"Why am I Alive!!" I heard Gabriel's voice from the back of my head.

I could sense his grief. I understood everything that was going on. I may of fallen a bit after Gabriel did, but that didn't mean that i didn't keep up on all the news i could get from the Angle Radio as Dean would call it. My other Brothers, The archangels, knew what happened also, Lucifer, the Angle me and Gabriel, looked up to, had stabbed him with his own angle blade. I felt it myself. Considering he was the one who basically raised me with the help of Lucifer. 

I wanted to fly over there and help him. But mostly all the Angles in heaven believed I was dead, like they do with Gabe now. And I wanted it to stay that way. I decided to tune into Lucifer's senses right now. I haven't thought about him in a while but i started to again with the whole Apocalypse thing.

I could feel the anger, confusion, guilt and many other emotions coming from Lucifer. At first I didn't know why he was confused, but then i realized my stupid dumb mistake. I didn't hide my presence when I tuned into his senses, I had only a few minutes before I knew that he would figure out where I was.

I quickly Stood up after making my laptop disappear and stretched out my Black wings with white spots, I had unique wings. At least that's what my brothers said back when i was still young. My wings main color was black like Castiels but had spots with white feathers here and there. I rolled my shoulders as my wings stretched out and I disappeared from the room only to appear in a huge field somewhere's. 

This confused me because I didn't plan on coming here. It wasn't my course. Something happened and I was pulled off Course.

"Hello Sister" I heard A deep voice say from behind me. I spun around quickly and came face to face with my big bro, Lucifer. I stumbled back in shock before regaining my composure.

"Hey Luci, your looking good" I said as I folded my wings behind my back smirking. 

He scowled at the nickname and I smirked before I sensed another few presence's, I could tell by the look of concentration on Lucifer's face that he sensed them too. We both heard the flaps of wings before two people appeared. One had A tan colored trench coat and the other had golden brown hair. I figured out who they were immediately, So did Lucifer by the look on his face at seeing Gabriel standing there clearly alive.

I felt someone put there arms around me in a big hug. I took me a few seconds to figure out it was Gabe hugging me. I hugged him back resting my head against his shoulder. I could feel a set of eyes against the back of my head as Gabriel pulled away.

"You little Trickster" Gabriel muttered to me, his hand still on my shoulder. I chuckled lightly.

"That's supposed to be your job Gabe" I muttered looking at him, I could sense his Grace. I was comforting Since I haven't been near any of my siblings in a while. I turned around and stood between Castiel and Gabriel. Me and Castiel were around 1 year apart. He was actually older then me since Father didn't create me for a little.

The three of us watched as Lucifer took a few steps forward standing in front of us.

"How are you alive Brother" Lucifer asked Gabriel as he looked over at him.

"Unlike you Lucifer, I kept in contact with some of my family" He said smiling as he looked at his little brother Cas before looking back at Lucifer.

"This Kiddo here showed up right after your little stunt Bro, Healed me and vanished before I could even figure out who it was" He said as he patted Castiels Shoulder.

Lucifer's eyes held a bit of sorrow inside of them. "I'm truly sorry about what I did brother" He said looking down slightly.

Gabriel stayed a bit silent. But I knew he would forgive Lucifer Easily. 

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer before sighing, "Its alright Lucifer, I pushed you into doing it, I stood up to my big brother and it happened. I forgive you" Gabe said.

Lucifer Looked up at gave a little smiles before walking forward and giving me and Gabriel a hug and patted Castiel on the shoulder in thanks for saving his brother before he spread his wings and vanished. We all let out a breath we had been holding. That's when i quickly turned towards Castiel and gave him a hug. "Hey Big bro" I muttered to him as he hugged me back.

\------------  
No ones POV   
\------------

Gabriel looked over at his two younger siblings as they hugged each other. He smiled. It felt good to have his little arch angle back with him again. He walked forward and engulfed both Castiel and Rae into a big hug and they hugged him back.

The little family they were had finally been reunited. They might be missing three person but they know that hes Alive and still cares about the tree of them. They all pulled back before smiling at one another and Gabriel spread his golden wings, Castiel spread his black wings and I spread my Black ones with white specks and we all disappeared with a flap of wings.

Unknown to them, one of there missing member of their family stood further into the woods surrounding the clearing that Gabriel, Castiel and Raenix disappeared from. Michael smiled to himself. He was glad to see that at least one part of his family was together.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll through the woods and a nice memory of when Rae (OC) was younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural and its characters sadly dont belong to me but my OC Rae does.

**Rae's POV**   
~~**\-----------** ~~

I sighed as I walked along the path in the woods some wheres. I think I was in a forest some wheres in Canada.  
I didn't bother to check, I had just thrown on my black hoodie, my jeans and and a pair of sneakers before I flew out here.

I saw a bench up ahead and decided to sit down. Ive been here before, a long time ago though. No one knew about this trail except me and maybe my brothers. I usually came here to think, which was the reason for coming here tonight.

I layed down on the bench with my legs out in front of me. I sighed as I felt the fresh breeze of some wind go by. It was peaceful and quiet when I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

~Flashback/ Memory ( I dont know what to call It)~ No ones POV

_Rae laughed loudly as she ran away from Gabe, They were playing a good game of tag and Gabe was it. She had a head start and they both agreed to not fly and if one of them did, then It would be considered cheating._

_Rae came up to a white building in the woods and regonized it automatically. It was where the records and stuff were stored. She didnt really understand any of the stuff in there yet. She was to young to._

 

_Rae ran in sensing one of here brothers inside. She ran up to him and jumped behind him, hidding. Michael glanced behind him to see his little sister hidding behind him and he chuckled._

_"What are you doing young one" He asked smiling as she glanced over his shoulder._

_"Im hidding from Gabe" she whispered before ducking down as Gabriel ran into the room looking around before spotting his big brother._

_"Michael!! Have you seen Rae??" He asked panting abit, Shes just as good at hidding as he is which made the game more intresting for the both of them._

_Michael smiled, "No Gabriel, I haven't seen her, Are you too playing your game again?"_

 

_Gabriel nodded quickly before turning to leave the Record building to continue looking. "ok thanks!"_

_"Check with Lucifer!" Michael called out as Gabriel ran out of the building. "You know shes just as close to him as you are" He chuckled knowing that the his younger brother heard him but didnt respond._

_Michael set his book down and turned around from where he was standin, bent down and picked up Rae from where she was sitting._

_"You cant always hide here sister" He smiled at her and stood up resting her against his hip._

_"it's not my fault that you always are in my hiding spots" Rae responding._

_Michael just laughed and shook his head and he walked out side and set her down._

_"You better go Rae, You know he's gonna figure out I mis-lead him" Michael said and Rae nodded before running off._

_It wasn't long later that with the help of Lucifer, Gabriel had found Rae._

_Rae was laughing as Gabriel picked her up from behind where she was hidding. She had hid behind a tree when Gabe had snuck up behind her when she was hiding from Luci._

_"There you are you little bugger " Gabriel laughed as he held her before coming around from behind the tree._

_"Ah, I see you found her brother, How long did it take you this time, 2 hours?" Lucifer said, smiling at his two little siblings._

_Lucifer had always found it funny when either of them ran up to him asking to help them find each other. They were both very good at hiding and rarely used the same spots._

_Gabe sat onto the ground and leaned back on a tree as Rae cuddled into his side, tired after all the running. He put an arm around her shoulder as she fell asleep, he feel asleep a few moments after. Both of them tired from their big game of hide an Seek tag._

_Lucifer smiled at the two of them as he stood of to the side. He heard a flap of wings as both Raphiel and Michael appeared beside him._

_"I see Gabe managed to find her" Michael said, smiling at the cute sight of their youngest siblings._

_"And Tire each other out" Raphiel added while Lucifer nodded._

_"Yup. Took him 2 hours to find her this time. Cant wait for the day where our sister will out hide him" Lucifer said smiling._

_That statement made both Raph and Michael laugh and nod._

_"That day will definitly be intresting" Raphial said. As they were all smiling._

_~Back to Present Time~_

~~\--------------~~

**No Ones POV**

Rae was laying asleep on the bench, A light smile on her face as the memory played through her mind, totally oblivious to the outside world as a faint sound of wings could be heard by a tree not far from the bench.

The mysterious man smiled a little. His little sister always had a love for the woods he thought to himself as he walked over and stood next to the  bench. 

He crouched down and kissed her forhead lightly before standing up and slowly walking away. Glancing over his shoulder when he stopped.

"Love you sister" Michael whispered to her. 

"Hopefully this will all be over soon" He added right before he vanished. The only sound was of wings with his departure.

 

**_END_ **

 

 

 


	4. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death was always an old friend of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools finally finished. Sorta. I still have exams.

 

I have this old friend. Probably one of the oldest of all my friends. He has three brothers. I'm pretty sure he's the oldest of them all. If you don't know who i'm talking about yet, then i'm talking about Death. Yup, Death is a person. He's actually fairly a nice person after you get to know him like I did. I've been friends with him for a long time now. Of course. He's not the type of person you can "Hang out" with. He has a lot of responsibilities. He "Is" Death after all.

If your wondering what this is. Think of it as a journal or something. Just a journal of my life.

Probably going to be a long journal. So I'm not going to be super descriptive. So back to the main subject.

Death, he played a role in the apocalypse with helping Dean and giving him the ring, showing them how to use them to open the gate to Luci's cage. That proves that he's not as evil as the Devil himself. 

There's not many things I can say about him. He's not that skeleton that wears a black robe and holds a scythe. He looks like a normal old-ish man with a cane. Blends in easily. 

I was walking around on Earth, it was around noon and I had gotten bored so I was like, Why not just walk around on Earth, So that's how I got here. I would of been up in Heaven with my brothers but they were busy today, attending to their responsibilities. Yes, I have my own ones but they haven't come into the picture yet. That's another story for another time.

I can't remember the moment very well but I was walking around a forest some where in Canada. Canada is one of my favorite places in the world. Lots of forests and stuff. 

That's when I first met him. Death. It wasn't that hard to recognize him. We clicked instantly. Now Death was never really fond of Angles but I don't know what made us friends back then. I think it might of been the way I though. 

I wasn't the type of Angle who was emotionless. I had emotions. I thought outside of the box. Unlike the other angles who are literally as obedient as Soldiers. I guess that could be why our friendship seemed to begin. 

I didn't see Death much but when I did, we would talk. Talk about how our responsibilities are going. I learned a lot about him over the years that we had our small meetings.

One thing that I found interesting was his love for food. Any time I met up with him, It would be at some restaurant. If it wasn't at a restaurant then he would have some sort of food with him. 

It's been years since I last saw him. I kinda missed him a bit. I mean, the conversations we had could get really interesting but since the apocalypse is just starting. His work load has increased. Don't get me wrong. So has mine. 

My responsibility is to watch over Sam and Dean. Like Castiel does. Now my friendship was Cas is a pretty fun story. We are basically twins but like I said earlier. Another story for another time. So I think i'm going to end this here with a note. 

Don't judge people on what you hear about them. People say Death is as evil as the Devil, But he Isn't. 

**Rae's POV**

I sigh and stand up from where I was sitting and close the note book. I was on a break after a mission I was on with Sam, Dean and Cas. 

_**THE END** _


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Authors Note You ALl

Sorry for not posting in forever. Im probably not gonna continue this story so comment if you wanna continue these one shots that kinda link to one whole story. Thanks, Adios amigos


End file.
